Kilika Nights
by Final Hikari
Summary: Tidus thinks Yuna needs to lighten up. Yuna thinks Tidus is a blond through and through. But of course, they'd never try to change each other. Birthday present for BalthierFlare.
1. Thoughts of The Sacrificed

Chapter I of **Balthier Flare's **birthday present!

Final Hikari: My first Final Fantasy X fanfiction! The pairing is Tidus x Yuna, of course. XD Although late, I'm glad to know your PC is working again and I hope you enjoy reading, **Balthier Flare**! :D This will be posted in three parts, due to technical difficulties on the part of my word processor.

Tidus: You know, the computers in Zanarkand almost never crashed…

Final Hikari: But of course; they're a dream, of course they're perfect.

Tidus: Hey! They weren't always a dream…

Final Hikari: Suuuure. Anyway, it's been a pretty long time since I played FFX, so feel free to point out any inconsistencies or mistakes I make. -sweat drop- Also, thanks go to **Dr. Meh** for editing around her stringent school schedule!

Yuna: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Final Fantasy X.

Kilika Nights

Chapter I

Thoughts of the Sacrificed

Summoner Yuna walked out of the small Kilika Inn silently, careful not to disturb anyone resting in the makeshift shelter. As soon as she was outside, she took a deep breath of the fresh night air. It was quite a bit cooler than it had been earlier that day, undoubtedly a side effect of proximity to the ocean.

The only sounds that pierced the tranquil quiet of the dark were the tree frogs chirping their tuneless songs and the soft lapping of the waves against the poles holding the many docks and buildings above water. The sound was relaxing and routine; the peacefulness hung over the town like a veil, almost making it impossible to guess at the atrocities that transpired merely hours before.

She started toward to the far side of the dock road, eyes falling to the second, smaller dock that branched off. The boat that managed to survive an attack from Sin - in far better condition than Kilika was - still remained at the dock, its crew all asleep in the cabins. Some of the homeless civilians had also been welcomed aboard, and sometimes offered homes in the Isle of Besaid.

Her expression was distant as she walked over the uneven boards. Many were differing in length and the fasteners, either metal, wood, or a very strong and resistant type of braided straw, were a combination of recycled supplies and what was kept in reserves on land. She'd been sheltered on Besaid for so many years, she only had a vague idea of how many times this had happened to Kilika.

Additionally, much of the wood resembled weatherworn driftwood rather than carefully cut planks. But despite the many shortcomings, the docks were sturdy, absent of precarious shaking. The carpenters were skilled and careful; they wanted their homes to be strong and last.

Unfortunately, they were also in very frequent need. Kilika was directly on the coast, leaving it as an unprotected and frequent target of Sin. It had been decimated and rebuilt far too many times; but the citizens never hesitated when the choice to stay or leave was made. They remained in their waterborne homes, always waiting for the Calm to come and hoping that one day, it would be eternal.

The term sounded almost dreamlike to her, as her father had given his life up just to bring a Calm that lasted only a few years. It was still the salvation of everyone - but the idea of an "Eternal Calm" seemed so much more meaningful. Like every Summoner, she could only pray that she would be the one to bring it.

She stopped at the edge of the dock where the spectators had watched her perform the Sending earlier that evening. Though the rest of the group found it relatively easy to rest after such a chaotic day, she hadn't been able to repress her thoughts enough to fall asleep so simply.

The last remnants of the twilight sun had disappeared, but the impregnable darkness of night had yet to set in. It just served as a painful, bittersweet reminder of all that had happened since they left Besaid. She sat down on the edge of the dock, dangling her legs over the water.

Her thoughts kept straying to the evening's less than welcome events. Oddly, she found herself reflected on Tidus' encounter with Sin more than anything else. _I know that it's being dismissed as the Toxin messing with his memories…but what if there really is more to it…? Surely such a thing could be possible…if Sir Jecht is his father._

She leaned back and turned her head skyward to see the stars slowly blinking into existence in the seemingly endless sky above. _Today…when we were attacked before Sin reached Kilika…that was his third encounter with Sin. Most people - even other Summoners and Guardians - don't survive even one._

_Many people here in Kilika are ill from the Toxin, and most of them can barely be called sane. They don't even make sense when they talk. I suppose stories of Zanarkand could be dismissed as the same, but I just know he isn't lying. There has to be more to it. Not to mention most of the people here who were as close to Sin as he was are the ones that I had to…_

She shook her head slightly, trying to dismiss the thought. _Of course…there are many Summoners who never so much as see Sin with their own eyes until they obtain the final aeon… It's unlikely that I'll ever see it again until the end._

Her gaze strayed back to the town of Kilika - or rather, what remained of it. "I have to persevere…," she said softly to the deceptively innocent stars. "Just like these people and everyone else who became High Summoner, I have to continue this Pilgrimage with a smile."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: -cough- That was short. -coughs again- But never fear, the next chapter shall be much longer! This was more of a prologue, but doesn't think well of prologues. XD

Yuna: -slight frown- It wasn't even one thousand words…

Final Hikari: Anyway, quick note about the mood of this chapter! Things will get much more light hearted once it switches to Tidus' POV. Wait and see, readers! I wanted the introduction to seem serious, since it's a bit of symbolism to how the course of their relationship runs. Though cheerful and optimistic, Yuna is a very serious character; part of the reason she and Tidus get along so well is because he's light-hearted and (sorry, Tidus XD) a bit clueless sometimes. He doesn't have any idea about the severity of Sin's defeat, the significance of the Pilgrimage, and all that during this part of the game.

Tidus: -.- Was that a blond joke?

Final Hikari: I'm afraid you're - at times justly - the victim of many. -grave nod- Reviews are very appreciated! Next chapter will be out very soon, around Halloween.


	2. Watching The World Go By

Final Hikari: Happy (late X.X) Birthday, Bal-chan! Here's the second chapter. I'll send Tidus to deliver you some homemade cookies! -evil laugh-

Tidus: …Wait, whaaaa?!

Final Hikari: -pushes large plate of cookies into his hands- Forward, delivery boy!

Tidus: -sweat drop- B-but I'm the highest paid man in sports in Zanarkand…I shouldn't be a delivery boy…

Final Hikari: And this is Spira, Mr. Ex-Star Player. Now get moving!

Tidus: -sweat drop- Ex…

Final Hikari: Ah! One more off topic note: I had fun (admittedly badly) attempting Tidus inner narrations. XD Poor guy hath endured great torment by my hand in a few pages! Enjoy reading, things get humorous in this chapter!

Kilika Nights

Chapter II

Watching The World Go By

Tidus blinked blearily, still feeling more than half asleep. It took his eyes a few fleeting moments to adjust to the darkness; not even a candle gave light to the small room of the inn. There were several beds, or more accurately put, cots assembled in the room. He found it odd at best, since his (admittedly overpriced) apartment in Zanarkand had been equipped with so much gadgetry there were always tiny blinking standby lights or others giving off a steady glow.

He sat up and looked around, inwardly sure had had heard a door creak in his comatose state. He glanced at the other bed's crammed in the room, unsurprised to see the other occupants still fast asleep. Even Kimahri Ronso had finally retired from guard duty and went to sleep. As they lacked the Gil to rent more, and the inn was too small to provide more than two rooms on such short notice, the group was stuck sharing.

Much to their good luck, the girls of the group had gotten an entire room to themselves.

He yawned tiredly, contemplating if he should go investigate what he heard or just go back to sleep. He weighted the pros and cons, absentmindedly listening to a rather loud rumbling noise.

_Pro, it'd be nice to do some exploring…_

_ Pro, Wakka wouldn't be around to warn everyone I talk to that Sin's Toxin left me with a few screws loose…_

_ …A few little kids ran away from me after he said that…that one looked so much like that kid who wanted my autograph back in Zanarkand, too._

_ Con, I'd have to get up._

_ Con, I need sleep._

_ Con. Badly._

_ Con, it might wake Kimahri up. He'd tear me to shreds if he thought I was trying to spy on Yuna or something perverted like that…_

_ Con…I'm so tired after the fighting today my thoughts are starting to repeat…_

_ …I'm going back to sleep… _He thought lackadaisically as he laid back down. His eyes drooped closed and he once again found himself listening to the many soft sounds disturbing what would have been a very natural, peaceful silence. Instead, it was just loud enough for him to be distracted by his jumbled, sleep-deprived thoughts.

His eyebrows knitted together and his expression sank into a slight frown as he listened to the annoyingly loud rumbling. It was very close - perhaps even in the same room. He wasn't entirely sure how to adeptly describe it if asked - it almost sounded like a grinding sound…it reminded him of…

_That big Ronso brute growling…_

He opened one eye, to ensure the long time bodyguard of Yuna's was still asleep, and not hovering over him with claws outstretched ready to do only God (or maybe Sin) knows what to his unprotected neck. But fortunately, the largest, heaviest, and at times worst smelling member of their group was still sleeping, curled up in an almost cat like position in order to fit on the small bed. As it was definitely made for humans, not Ronso, he didn't really fit.

Tidus sat up, staring at Kimahri blankly as he listened to the growl-like sound. It wasn't a consistent rumble like a growl would have been. Nor did it sound even half as threatening as a growl. (Sadly, he was very familiar with the sound of Kimahri's growling.) It took his tired blond head another moment to realize what he was hearing.

His stare became dumbfounded and his gaped hopelessly when he realized the mighty Ronso warrior was purring in his sleep. His tale twitched contently, almost as though he was dreaming of something pleasant. _Perhaps a sexy female Ronso? …There have to be female Ronso…right?_

Or more likely, he could have been dreaming about crushing Tidus' windpipe. Either would probably count as 'good' to Kimahri.

He was about to lay down yet again to return to his dreams (or maybe nightmares, since if he did dream of Yuna or Rikku, Kimahri's presence in his subconscious would probably invade and kick his sorry ass) when movement outside of the window caught his eye.

He looked out, surprised to see the Lady Summoner herself walking down the pier, toward the dock where the sending had been performed earlier that evening. He watched as she sat down on the edge of the pier. Even at a distance, he could see that her expression was distant, eyes reflecting she was lost in thought.

He glanced over at the sleeping Ronso one final time and smirked slightly. He kicked aside the patchwork sheet and quickly pulled his boots on.

_Mother of all pros! Time alone with Yuna without Kimahri and Lulu glaring daggers at my back!_

* * *

Final Hikari: Heehee. XD That was fun!

Yuna: …Those comments relating to the Ronso were a bit scary.

Final Hikari: Thanks. I kinda winced and hesitated when writing them, but went with it anyway. Tidus is a bit dense this early in the game and probably unfathomably scatter-brained when sleep deprived. XD Plus, this is a humorous story!

-Somewhere on the course of delivering cookies-

Tidus: -sneezes- Oy…

Final Hikari: Also, you may or may not have noticed this chapter was exactly one thousand words! Thanks go to those who reviewed! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Reaching Out To You

Final Hikari: Finally got time to type this! Praise be to Yevon!

Tidus: And the rest of the chapters are done in my point of view! -cackle-

Final Hikari: Yesh!

Tidus: The fan girls love me!

Final Hikari: Uh…I wouldn't go that far… XD Now disclaim thyself.

Yuna: The author doesn't own anything from Final Fantasy X.

Final Hikari: And if I did, there would be no "thank you" in place of "I love you" in the Japanese version of the game. :O I suppose it could be seen as more beautiful, but still. *brick'd* It was the high point of creative licenses taken in English dubbing. XD

Kilika Nights

Chapter III

Reaching Out To You

_Mother of all pros! Time alone with Yuna without Kimahri and Lulu glaring daggers at my back!_

Tidus stood up slowly, careful not to make to bed squeak or the floorboards creek. Knowing his now notoriously bad luck, the slightest sound would alert Kimahri to activity in the small room. _She must've waited until he fell asleep to leave…he spent most of the evening and night guarding the girls' room._

He crept over to the door and turned he worn, tarnished knob carefully. He pushed the door - which was no more than a glorified slab of drift wood - with agonizing slowness so it didn't make any sound. Though considering the majority of the 'doors' were simply large towels, it was doing better than most in comparison.

_And I remember thinking any door that didn't automatically open was archaic in Zanarkand… Then again, most people did. Almost everything was electronic or controlled by a machine._

He froze momentarily when he heard Wakka stop storing for a moment and roll over, silently cursing the older Blitz ball player.

Fortunately, the noise didn't wake Kimahri.

He disappeared out the door and hurried down the hallway and staircase. Some of the floorboards let out soft groans as he walked down them, but it was quiet enough not to echo upstairs. So he hoped, at least; he didn't want to waste too much time. His idea would be ruined if she had simply stepped out for some fresh air and they bumped into each other at the door.

_Sin only knows how much trouble I'd be in if that happened…_

He grimaced at the thought. Worst of all, Kimahri probably would have heard her voice in the inn and come springing down the stairs like he did the ruins on Besaid. Had _that_ ever been an unpleasant surprise.

_He's already sure I'm some sort of perverted heathen trying to corrupt Yuna…he must've seen us talking back in Besaid, or maybe overheard my conversation with Wakka…_

As he continue to theorize in a more than slightly paranoid manner about what had the hornless Ronso so against him, he reached the lobby. The only sound that reached his ears was the ticking of an old clock.

Save a lazy cat perched on the large desk, the lobby was empty. The cat's tail swayed back and forth and its ears pricked up when he appeared. It only gave him a dry, uninterested stare which he returned a bit indignantly. Anything furry with pointy ears had him more than a bit jumpy.

He hastened his step, assuming he was far enough away to escape the Ronso's wrath.

He stepped out onto the peer, taking a deep breath of fresh might air. The hint of salt in the gentle breeze reminded him faintly of his home; though Zanarkand was a technological near-utopia, the air wasn't as pure as what he'd inhaled in Spira. It was free of traces of pollution and the unpleasant odors of so many people living close to each other in the city that never slept.

Despite the town's unfavorable condition, he felt oddly at ease close to the ocean. He didn't want to think of the underwater grave at that moment. Not only because of his ominous memories of the Sending, but also because it was similar to a tradition in Zanarkand.

It was common for there to be underwater graves. Though Spira's version was crude and simple, there was still a painfully strong resemblance in the burial sights. The facilities in Zanarkand were full cemeteries with glass partitions between the caskets and the walkways. No matter where you looked, there was clear blue water - a semispherical dome underwater divided the grave area below from the water above.

It was beautiful, in a tragic way. He shook his head slightly to dismiss the somber thoughts; he'd had to visit one of those underwater graveyards far too many times with his mother in the short time they were together.

_Not mentioning when it was me visiting her grave…_

He took another step forward, causing the board beneath his foot to creek rather loudly. He cringed and cursed inwardly.

The sound alerted Yuna to his presence and she glanced up quickly. Though her eyes remained somewhat distant, she smiled when she saw him. He returned the smile, still keeping his ears out for Yuna's most overzealous Guardian. He walked down the main road and down the side peer to sit down beside her.

* * *

Final Hikari: Woo, exactly one thousand words with the disclaimers again! …Well, it will be in a few lines. XD Also, there are at least two more chapter to come. Poke me if you want three. Feedback is always much appreciate!

Yuna: Thanks go to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters.

Tidus: -frowns as he reads off a note card he was given at the start of the disclaimer- "And we hope to hear from you again?" Come on, couldn't you think of a better line than that? -.- It's so cheesy and desperate.

Final Hikari: X.X I'm working 30 hours a week and going to high school, lay off! Besides, desperation might make them review. XD

Yuna: …Please ignore the somewhat crazy author…-nervous smile-

Final Hikari: And review if you want four chapters!


	4. Trying To Become Closer

Final Hikari: Hope you're enjoying the story so far, FFX fans! :D

Yuna: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything from Final Fantasy X.

Final Hikari: And if I did, just as many people who liked FFX would have liked X-2. I'd have done it right. -paranoid eyes-

Tidus: But all the outfits were so sexy, like the girls from Zanarkand. XD

Final Hikari: -.- Yuna? -lifts up a brick-

Yuna: -nods solemnly-

Tidus: -blink- What? -is brick'd- X.X

Kilika Nights

Chapter IV

Trying To Become Closer

"It's pretty late to be out and about," Tidus said quietly, not wanting to disrupt anyone sleeping in the nearby shacks. The building materials and doors were so flimsy, making it all too easy for sound to carry. There were still lights moving on the mainland, signaling activities of some sort, but it was too far away fro any of the noise to carry. There were also people sleeping in the streets, though the area around the inn was empty. Nevertheless, it remained an unpleasant reminder of all the village had gone through.

A small smile pulled at her lips as she shrugged slightly. "Good evening."

"Couldn't sleep?" he questioned casually as he sat down on the dock beside her.

"No…," she trailed off. "I felt a bit out of place. So much happened today; it was hard just to lie down and rest, you know? With the town in such disrepair, it seems lazy. A lot of people are still looking around the forests for supplies to start rebuilding with in the morning."

Deciding not to admit he'd gone out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow, he nodded and tried to look understanding. (There was a good chance she wouldn't recognize the phrase anyway.) Though the language was basically the same, there were some notable cultural differences.

He followed her gaze to the tranquil horizon, watching as various debris in the water disappeared, pulled away by the tide. The sea stretched as far as the eye could see, without any tall buildings or barrier islands blockading the view. The pure, clean water reflected even the stars up in the night sky perfectly.

Slightly uncomfortable as soon as the silence continued for a few a few more moments, Tidus spoke up first. "Uh…hey, are you alright? You seem kinda down."

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied with a warm smile, though the distance in her eyes didn't fade completely. "If I may ask…," she paused, in a less than subtle attempt to quickly change the subject. "Does everyone in Zanarkand speak the way you do?"

Tidus blinked. It was clear he didn't find the topic change very noticeable, for he was instantly distracted. Or perhaps it was simply the fault of the hair color he'd inherited from his mother; the bleach _did_ sink down deep after all. (Or at least that was what his middle school teachers said as they threw their hands up in the air and stomped out of the room.)

"Do I sound that strange when I talk?"

She chuckled, sounding a bit embarrassed at having asked. "Well, it isn't odd, just very different," she explained. "It's more informal, even more so than the common Spiran dialects. Our language is naturally very formal, and most villagers speak it similarly. There are also some different pronunciations and contractions. It actually shares a few mannerisms with how the Al Bhed speak our language."

_My language teacher used to talk like that…_

"Is that so?" he questioned, wondering if Wakka had indeed already told her _everything._ She was aware of a lot, but she couldn't have known about Rikku and the undersea ruins; he managed to keep some discretion when telling others about what had happened.

_I'd play a lot of pranks on that poor teacher…_

She nodded, looking at him a bit strangely. "You seem a bit unfocused. How are your wounds from when you fell overboard?"

_No, I just failed my language class five years ago…that teacher really, really didn't like me after that… Though I did put a dissected frog in her brief case that one time. And then other in her desk in the tissue box, since we figured that'd definitely be where she reached to clean up the mess._

"Tidus?" she questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, they're fine," he said with a cheerful nod. "Much better after you healed me. Those spells are really helpful!"

"Good," she said, returning the smile.

"Why doesn't Lulu know useful spells like that? Wouldn't they be standard for mages?"

"It's part of being a Summoner," she explained, "Many of us choose to learn Black Magic as well, but it's tradition to learn the basics of White Magic first. Aeons provide enough offensive power for the most part, especially with Guardians to handle the majority of the combat."

"I guess that's why it's important to put a lot of trust in your Guardians, huh?"

"Yes," she answered calmly, breaking eye contact with him and looking toward the horizon.

The tide seemed to be calming, leaving the water almost unnaturally still. It was an unusual sight for him, since the tides around the island country of Zanarkand were always very violent once anyone got far away from the cove and sanctuary of the land. It was a commonly known hazard; only a fool would venture past the area dubbed and clearly marked as the safe zone.

_Only a useless, arrogant fool would ignore such simple warnings…_

Yuna shifted slightly, seeming hesitant to continue.

"That's why I…," she trailed off, careful not to meet his eyes as her gaze fell to the water below them.

* * *

Final Hikari: Well, I got poked, and you get what you want! Chapter VI is in production. There's some more Kimahri vs. Tidus humor in this one. XD If anyone enjoyed that earlier one, you'll not be disappointed!

Tidus: -worried look- Juts what do you have planned…?

Final Hikari: -evil cackle- Be prepared for the worst!

Tidus: X.X


	5. Sneaking Behind The Guardian

Final Hikari: Good afternoon, everyone! Another day, another chapter. Still one or two chapters after this to go. I'll try to have them done and posted as son as possible! Thanks for reading and please review, all feedback is appreciated! Many cookies go to everyone who has reviewed or commented, and they all shall be delivered by Rikku and Auron! -pulled two random names out of a hat-

Tidus: Not very energetic today, eh?

Final Hikari: That's your job. XD Now, both of you two, entertain the readers!

Yuna: …That didn't sound quite right…

Final Hikari: It never does. :D

Kilika Nights

Chapter V

Sneaking Behind The Guardian

"That's why I…," Yuna trailed off, careful not to meet his eyes as her gaze fell to the water below their feet.

_She looks so hesitant…_

They both remained silent for a long moment, Yuna reluctant continue and Tidus to interject. The gentle lapping of the waves against the dock and rustling eaves on the mainland. The warm breeze was coming from the land, not the ocean, allowing the sound to echo toward them.

_This is getting awkward…what does she want to say? Is it really that important?_

Tidus looked over and peered at her expression curiously. "You alright? You look kinda stressed out…"

She glanced up, meeting his eyes momentarily before she quickly stood up. There was a slight blush in her cheeks, though he saw her face so fleetingly he barely noticed it. Her blue and green eyes were too mesmerizing for him to notice much else. The unusual combination of colors was beautiful, though he sometimes noticed people who looked at the brilliant emerald color with distain. He thought it was merely his imagination at first, but quickly realized otherwise then they reached Kilika.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she said as she dusted some sand off of her long skirt. "It's getting quite late though. I'll talk to you and everyone about it tomorrow."

"About what?" Tidus blinked, inwardly wondering what he had missed. Did the curse of blond hair wreak havoc upon his attention span without his realization of it (again)?

_Theoretically, it shouldn't…_

"Don't worry," she said, her pleasant smile returning. "I'll explain it to everyone in the morning. We have to leave early, so there's no reason to discuss it now."

"Sure…" he trailed off, somewhat disoriented by the abruptness of her departure.

_Damn, she left so soon, I hoped we'd have more time to talk… We're hardly ever alone, but maybe we'll get the chance again tomorrow…Wakka said something about having the group split up in the forest…_

She walked down the dock and back toward the inn, but stopped at the door. She turned around to smile at him warmly, the indecisiveness in her eyes gone. "You should get some rest as well. Good night, Tidus. See you tomorrow!"

He returned the smile, unable to help but do so when he saw her beautiful features reflecting happiness, free of the darkness her duties as a Summoner created.

"G'night, Yuna," he replied with a small wave.

* * *

Tidus glanced around the lobby suspiciously as he crept through the doorway. He was paranoid about entering the inn - there was almost no doubt Kimahri was now awake. Hearing the stairs creek and the door to the girl's room open and close would most likely have the Ronso on guard…_especially _if he saw Tidus was gone as well.

He shuddered at the unpleasant though.

It was almost too much to ask that the smile of fortune would be upon him and the man hadn't woken up. The stairs were on the left side of the hall, and the opposite side of the room all the males in the group shared, but Kimahri had sharp hearing. He wasn't sure if it would be worse to go up right away or wait for a while.

He did _not_ want to be cat food. _Or whatever kind of animal he is…_

His eyes settled on a somewhat disorienting sign as he scanned the room for any suspicious activity. He tensed automatically when he saw the words engraved on the wooden plaque :

_**'Attack cat on duty.'**_

It was hung on the receptionists' desk. He looked upon the surface of the desk when he saw a small tail swaying lazily in front of the sign, foolhardily prepared for battle. Perched directly above the sign was a rather fat housecat, sleeping peacefully with its paws crossed. He blinked, all but laughing at himself. It yawned with an unmistakable air of boredom as it stared at him. He returned the stare for a few seconds before it lost interest and went back to napping.

_What on Zanarkand am I thinking?_

He started up the stairs without much more thought, though he was indeed careful not to make much noise. He didn't doubt Yuna had done the same a few minutes prior, but she was most likely quiet to be polite. He was trying to be completely silent to avoid getting caught and accused of Sin only knows what.

* * *

Final Hikari: Viola! I hope this was fairly entertaining, since it was fun to write. XD If anyone wants to see what inspired the 'Attack Cat on Duty,' I'll be more than glad to upload it and show them. XD It's a cute picture in the PrintShop program.

Tidus: -too busy meticulously dyeing his hair a perfect blonde to pay much attention-

Yuna: -is watching while shaking her head slightly-

Final Hikari: XD Thanks to Bal-chan, we have determined that neither of Tidus' direct relations have blonde hair. Thus it's either the effect of sun bleaching or artificial dye. For the sake of entertainment, we have selected the later option to be canon. XD The roots are darker, if you notice.

Yuna: -sigh- Such vanity…

Final Hikari: Such fun to imagine Tidus dyeing his hair…though its more likely it was naturally a light brown or some such…-is dragged off by priests of Yevon for rambling-


End file.
